Where is the love?
by TeamDavid
Summary: She took his face with both hands as gaara leaned in forward.... GaaraxOCC
1. A new friend

**A/N: Gaara is 16, and this is mainly about gaara finding true love since he doesn't know what it is, well kinda, he got love from his friends! But now this is a lover he can spend the rest of his love with……**

_Summery: She took gaara's face with both of her hands, and pulled him closer as gaara leaned in forward….._

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, otherwise this would not be a fanfiction it would be a episode……

_Gaara has been known to be a monster because of the demon inside him. The demon was take away by the atasuki for there own plans, and gaara had almost died, but his friends were there to save him. He is the hokage of the sand village. Gaara never felt more alone being the hokage, he may have had everything but still felt alone. Even with the demon gone he could still not sleep……_

Another day as the hokage , gaara sighed as he got up from his bed. "_Another day with no sleep, what wrong with me?"_ Gaara kept questioning why he can not sleep even with the demon gone. Gaara took a step outside, it was still very early in the morning….He heard coming from the other side of his house. Gaara ran there as fast as he could. He saw a girl about 15 and 2 men who looked like there about to beat her. Gaara took his sand and surrounded the 2 men, the started to flow up in the air as gaara flicked them off. "Get out of my village and never come back if you do I will _kill_ you.."

Both men ran as fast as the could.

Gaara went over to the girl, and offered her a hand, as she took the hand to get up she noticed the tattoo that said love. "Thank you" she said as gaara began to walk away. She walked up to him, all she did was touch the tattoo that said love. Gaara looked shocked no had ever just gone up to him and touched him. "who are you?" she questioned. Gaara gave her a glare, but answered "I am gaara of the sand village, who are you?" She looked at him, "My name is aya, and I am from the leaf village" Gaara stared at her for a silent moment. Aya had light brown skin and Long black hair and her eyes were black as well. "Where are you headed too?". Aya jumped a little from the sound of his voice. "I don't really know, I ran away so I'm headed where ever this road is taking me." Gaara continued to stare, all he noticed was the tattoo on ther arm that said alone. There was silence between the two, her hand went to his and touched it gently. "Your alone aren't you?" She asked. Gaara barely knew her for 20 minutes and she was touching and asking her all these question. "That is none of your concern". He sad bitterly, "It's ok, I'm alone too, there something that you have that I cant put my finger on". Gaara stared at her, he noticed that she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Gaara took her hand and lead her to his home. Aya was shocked but followed him there. As aya walked into his home, she noticed everything was made from sand. She took a seat, near a table, as gaara took a cloth and began to put water on it.

He kneeled down to out the cloth on her arm and started to move it up down on her arm to catch the blood coming off. "Thank you so much" She couldn't help but touch that tattoo, gaara didn't move or say anything, he began to bandage her arms. She couldn't feeling that there's some kind of connection between the both of them. Gaara got up and said "your scars should heal in a couple of days, your going to need to stay somewhere". As aya got up, she gave gaara a very quick hug from behind, gaara had seemed to noticed as a little blush came on his cheeks. "you are welcome to stay here if you would like". Aya turned around, she kept thinking 'I just meant this guy, and his offering me too stay here, he doesn't seem like the opened type, he must be really _Lonely_'. She stared at him. All she could see in his eye's is sadness and lonelyness. "Thank you, gaara". Then after, gaara has showed aya her room. He went to bed and so did she fallowing into a deep sleep and a horrible nightmare…….


	2. Some time alone

A/N: sorry it took a while to update I was waiting for reviews but hopefully I'll get more later, but any way here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! And I may never own it!

--

_Aya's P.O.V_

'_I cant believe this im running from my own town, I cant help it, there mad at me for something I didn't do…..it wasn't me…….. Someone else killed her, I was just there at a bad time! LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_Please believe me……..Only one person did believe me and it was naruto a goofy little 16 year old boy believes me! The man that walked out of the house before the ninjas arrived. They took these tags with words on them and before I knew it they put on top of my head then left………… I kept hearing a noise, they were just about to……………'_

Regular P.O.V

Then aya woke up with tears coming down her cheeks. There was nothing but full moon outside and a dark figure a few feet out of her room. 'Come on it was just a dream that never happened' she thought to her self. 'Maybe some I need some fresh air'. Aya went outside to see gaara out side sitting down on the ground. "So you couldn't sleep either?", Gaara was startled by the voice of aya's.

"no I couldn't, I haven't slept in 2 weeks"

"Really you two?, so why cant you sleep?"

"I don't know why……. May I ask why you cant sleep?"

"Uh I had a bad dream, nothing that bad, you mind if I sit?"

Gaara just nodded as aya sat down next to him, maybe a little too _close_. They sat there for silence as they see the moon go down and the sun come up. Ever so often aya accidentally put her hand on gaara's but gaara didn't mind.

When they sun finally came up, aya was already sleeping on gaara's shoulder, gaara couldn't help but blush! (A/n: wouldn't gaara look really cute like that?) Aya woke up to hear the birds chirping in the tree and noticed her head on gaara's shoulder and also started to blush.

"uh, sorry about that" She said referring to her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be……I think im going for a walk, what to join me?"

"thanks but I think I should make us breakfast first, how's that sound?"

Gaara nodded to her suggestion. They both walked into the house, she told gaara to just sit down while she made him breakfast. About fifth teen minutes, then she came out with two bowls.

"Here, my showed me how to do this rice with milk thing, she used to make everyday when I was a kid." She gave him a warm smile, gaara couldn't help but smile back. There was a long silence as they finished there breakfast.

"Ok, so are you finished with your breakfast?"

"Yes, I am. Would you like to take that walk now?"

"Sure! And thanks."

"For?"

"Letting me stay here with you, it means a lot…." She had to smile some more.. "and your kinda of cute" This time blushed, along with gaara.

"Come on, lets just go….I have this special place I want to show you"

"ok"

:

"So, uh the kazekage huh? Must be hard"

"it get a little annoying but its good to know you're the best….so a ninja from the hidden leaf nice place, I have many fiends over there"

"yeah so did I.."

"what do you mean?" Gaara asked as he took her hand.

Aya noticed gaara's hand holding hers, but she didn't care.

"ok it was just a week ago, I just cam home when I saw my mother on the ground, dead. There was a man that ran out of our house, and I started to chase after him until I heard my mother say something she said 'remember to be yourself and be careful of what may come' after that the ninja's came in and accused me of killing her."

A tear came down her cheek. "No one but one person believes me, and it was naruto, But they didn't bother to listen to him. So I just ran away, then ended up her with you"

Gaara was shocked by her story, he knows that would believe her. And so did he. He whipped the tears away from her cheek.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, you wouldn't be crying if you were lying, and I can see it in your eye's"

"Thanks that means" she said while giving her a hug

"Well…" gaara started "Were"

--

Ok that's it for now, bye!


End file.
